


Scribbles

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, M/M, Not Underage, Oblivious Tony Stark, Peter Parker is 18+, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: Soulmates were something no one could properly explain. Scientist and nations had spent millions, if not billions, of dollars on trying to find a pattern or reason of how they are chosen. The best answer anyone could come up with was that it was all random. It was a timeless puzzle that some people drove themselves crazy trying to solve.The link allowed the pair to share messages over skin. If one wrote something down on their body, it would appear on their soulmate as if it had been written on their own skin. Tony had spent a little over two decades before he got his first message. He had given up on the hope that he had a soulmate when he was fifteen and hadn’t gotten anything. It wasn’t long after if twentieth birthday that letters appeared on his arm.(Tony and Peter are soulmates but it takes them a while to figure out.)





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in the tags but Tony is younger in this than in canon. In canon Tony becomes Iron Man when he's thirty-eight but in this he becomes Iron Man at age thirty. Peter still becomes Spider-Man at fifteen though. Also Tony doesn't know that Peter is Spider-Man. There is about a seventeen your age gap between them in this. Peter and Tony meet when Peter is still seventeen but it takes them a while to figure out that they are soulmates and don't figure it out until after Peter is eighteen. So Tony isn't waiting for Peter to be an adult or anything creepy. 
> 
> The usual thanks to my two amazing best friends. I love you both so much and can't even put how much I love you into words. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Soulmates were something no one could properly explain. Scientist and nations had spent millions, if not billions, of dollars on trying to find a pattern or reason of how they are chosen. The best answer anyone could come up with was that it was all random. It was a timeless puzzle that some people drove themselves crazy trying to solve.

The link allowed the pair to share messages over skin. If one wrote something down on their body, it would appear on their soulmate as if it had been written on their own skin. Tony had spent a little over two decades before he got his first message. He had given up on the hope that he had a soulmate when he was fifteen and hadn’t gotten anything. It wasn’t long after if twentieth birthday that letters appeared on his arm.

Tony had been in the lab, working on Dum-E, when he felt something on his arm. He looked down at the inside of his forearm and saw letters start to appear. The letters weren’t neat, in fact they were barely legible. They looked like they were from someone who didn’t know how to write, or _just leaning how to write_, Tony’s brain supplied helpfully. Tony was able to decipher a _P_ and an _E_ before the writing stopped. Tony could only guess that his young soulmate had just been informed about the link and had started to write their name so that their soulmate, Tony, would be able to find them before their parents most likely stopped them. Tony did a quick search on the internet and found that most kids start writing at around three, give or take half a year.

After that, Tony got many more writings on his body but he was determined to ignore them. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, they were the highlights of his days when he felt something new appear on his body, but he also remembered that his soulmate was about seventeen years younger than him. While Tony was held by the Ten Rings his soulmate asked him if he thought Tony Stark was really dead. Tony had briefly considered telling the kid that he was _Tony Stark_ but then he remembered that the kid was only around thirteen.

The scribbles that would appear on Tony’s skin varied. Sometimes they were small little notes to themselves but sometimes they would try to reach out and talk to Tony. Tony had remind himself that his soulmate was still young, very young. In a moment of weakness when the kid was only about eleven or twelve he had written ‘_You have a soulmate, you aren’t alone. I’m sorry that I don’t answer, I just can’t yet. I know that you are younger than me, when you turn eighteen we can talk again_,’ he had written. The kid didn’t ask how he knew that they was younger than him but asked if they could still talk to Tony even though they knew Tony wouldn’t answer. Tony hadn’t had the heart not to answer that or tell the kid no so he told the kid that he could.

When Tony’s soulmate was fourteen or fifteen, he didn’t write anything for nearly two weeks. Tony knew that two weeks wasn’t necessarily a long time but it was for the kid. They always wrote something to Tony in the morning and there would be notes about school or little sketches that would appear throughout the day to follow. After the two week silence, Tony actually sank to the floor in relief when he felt something being drawn on his wrist. When Tony looked there was a small spider drawing but he didn’t put much thought into it. After that blip, everything was normal again though chemical equations showed up after that.

_I turn seventeen tomorrow_, showed up one day while Tony was working on a new suit.

Three weeks later Pepper informed Tony that there is a very bright high school senior that applied to be an inter at Stark Industries but Pepper thought that it would be more beneficial if he became Tony’s personal intern. Tony was hesitant at first but then Pepper showed Tony the kid’s file and found out that he was a genius.

  
•••

  
When Peter had first showed up to Tony’s personal lab, he had been awestruck. He still was but not to the same extent as six months ago. The first time he had corrected Tony, without thinking, he almost passed out with fear. They had been discussing something about the Iron Man suit and Peter had just corrected him. Tony watched as Peter seemed to curl into himself after that.

“Hey, Pete, what’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I won’t do it again. Please let me keep my internship,” Peter said, not looking up from the floor.

“Peter, look at me,” Tony said sternly. After a moment, Peter did look up to Tony’s face. “You are brilliant, you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. You aren’t here to sit around and look pretty. You are here to use your brain and think. If you catch something that I miss, all the better. Never, I mean ever, hesitate to correct me or share your knowledge. Your mind is your greatest asset.”

After that incident, Peter seemed to blossom. He shared his ideas and critiques much more feely. They also talked about things that weren’t related to science or the lab. Tony found out that Peter’s dream school was MIT but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to afford it.

“It’s just a really expensive school,” Peter said. He looked sad at the thought and even though he had never told Tony about his and his aunt’s financial status, Tony knew that things got tight sometimes.

“Pete if MIT doesn’t give you a scholarship, Stark Industries will. Don’t even try to protest. Apply for scholarships through MIT and I’ll have Pep draw up a contract. Whatever isn’t covered in scholarships will be paid by Stark Industries given that you come work for us for at least three years. Deal?”

That was the first time Peter hugged Tony. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. Deal.”

“Go ahead and get a jump on those, you’re in the beginning of your senior year so this is the best time to do it.”

Tony’s soulmate wrote about some amazing thing happening that night. Tony smiles but still didn’t reply. They would turn eighteen in a little under six months and then Tony could whisk them off their feet. Over last seventeen years Tony had wondered what the kid was like. If they were a boy or girl, what they looked like, what they liked to do.

  
•••

  
“Is Ms. Potts your soulmate?”

Pepper had walked into the lab with papers for Tony to sign and Peter had seen a small message on the inside of her left wrist. Tony had gloves on so Peter couldn’t see his wrists.

“No, we tried to date a few years back but we both decided that it was best to call it quits. She met her‘s a year after our final breakup. I haven’t met mine yet, what about you?” Soulmates weren’t something that had been brought up between them before. Tony was almost uncomfortably aware Peter was the same age as his soulmate.

“No, I haven’t met mine either. They say that they’re older than me but I don’t know how much older. They also want to wait until I’m eighteen to actually start communicating.”

Tony nodded in understanding. He guesses that he and Peter’s soulmate had more in common than he wanted to think about. Tony was also glad that Peter’s soulmate seemed to be one of the good guys. Tony had heard stories about older soulmates finding their younger counterparts when they were still too young and would take advantage of them. The law was still trying to figure out exactly how to deal with it because fate or the universe had intended that they be together but it still didn’t feel right when one of the people are a minor.

“That’s smart. It’s important that you keep yourself safe, Pete,” Tony said and they went back to work.

Peter asked his soulmate how old they were that night and they replied. They didn’t talk to him, not since Peter was twelve. They said that they were thirty-four. Peter didn’t think it was that bad, not really. Peter’s mom and dad had had a fifteen year age gap.

  
•••

  
‘_I turn eighteen soon. Can we meet?_’ Showed up on Tony’s arm on the first of August.

Tony debated answering. He still didn’t want to meet the kid while they were still legal a kid. Tony also know that the kid turned eighteen on August 10th because of last year. He picked up a pen and thought about his answer a little longer. ‘_We can meet on your birthday at the earliest but not before that._’

‘_Where are you?_’

‘_New York.”_ Tony just realized that this kid might not be on the same continent as him, let alone in the same state.

Luck, or fate, was apparently on their side because the kid responded immediately with, ‘_me too_.’

Once again, Tony thought about the improbability that the kid was even close. There are over eight million people in the city alone. Finally Tony wrote something else. _‘Can you meet me at Caesars at 7 on your birthday?_’

‘_Of course,_’ came as an immediate response. Tony decided that this had been enough talking to the kid until his birthday.

The kid’s birthday luckily fell on a Saturday this year. Tony was glad for it because it meant that he wouldn’t have to cut Peter and his lab time short. He trusted Peter more than of his own employees (not counting Pepper and Happy) but because of Peter age, the fact this he wasn’t actually a Stark Industry employee, and because it was Tony’s personal lab he couldn’t just let Peter be in there unsupervised and Tony didn’t want some random security in his lab.

On Friday, as Peter was leaving Tony told him to take the entire weekend off because the kid had the habit of showing up on the weekend which he was meant to have off. “Don’t worry. I actually have plans this weekend,” Peter said with a giant grin on his face.

Tony was about to ask what his plans were when Pepper came bursting in already on a rant about how Hammer Industries was trying to steal their designs and that Tony would be needed in court for a lawsuit that Pepper was working. Halfway through the rant Tony gave Peter a meaningful look that said he could call it a day since it was close to the send and Pepper was still very pissed. Peter nodded and gave Tony a sympathetic smile and then quietly slipped out.

  
•••

  
Tony sat at a table in the back of Caesars. He had told the kid to tell the hostess that they was here to meet their soulmate. It was seven thirty when he felt something being written on his arm.

‘_I’m so sorry that I’m late. Something came up but I will be there in ten minutes if you don’t mind waiting a little longer,_’ showed up on his arm. Tony didn’t have a pen but he did remain seated. The waitress passed a few time but didn’t approach him.

Five minutes after the message appeared, Tony saw the hostess walking towards him. He thought that she was showing someone to a table near him but he was ready just get up and leave when he saw who was behind her. “Peter,” he asked, unable to make his legs work and stand.

“Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to meet my soulmate. Would I be right to assume that the same is for you,” Tony asked cautiously. He finally got to his feet and walked over to the younger boy. Peter nodded a little dumbly but didn’t mover back when Tony stepped him to his personal space. Tony took a loose hold of Peter’s arm and rolled up his left sleeve to see the message that was also on his own.

“You,” Peter started but couldn’t finish. He let Tony guide him to the table where he had previously been seated and sat in the chair.

“Me,” Tony finally said after he sat down as well. “Talk to me Peter. What’s going through your head?”

“You’re my soulmate,” he said in an almost awestruck voice. “Tony Stark is my fucking soulmate.” Tony wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing until a grin started to spread over Peter’s face. The grin fell just a bit when his eyes focused back on Tony. “Are you okay with me being your soulmate?”

“Yes, Peter,” Tony said honestly. “I had a suspicion, but I wasn’t going to ask. How do you feel about all of this?”

“Mr. Stark, I’ve had a crush on you since I was thirteen and I still wasn’t sure about if I had a soulmate.” Peter saw Tony wince a little at both the mention of his age and the lack of communication between them. Peter continued quickly before Tony could say anything about either. “When I started the internship, I was over the moon at getting to meet you.”

“No more of this ‘Mr. Stark’ business. You’re an adult and my soulmate. Call me Tony.”

After a slightly stunted start, conversation flowed easily between them. Peter told Tony about things that they hadn’t talked about in the lab and Tony opened up about things he never talked about. Tony found that he liked talking to Peter and the same could be said about Peter talking to Tony.

“There’s just one more thing I have to tell you,” Peter said nervously. Tony had driven him home and walked him to the apartment door. “I’m Spider-Man.”

A look of slight surprise showed on Tony’s face but it was gone in a moment later. “I guess it’s only fair that I tell you, I’m Iron Man.”

“Ass,” Peter muttered but he still leaned up to kiss Tony before saying goodnight.

  
•••

  
Peter was able to sneak into Stark Tower without anyone noticing. (“It’s not really sneaking since you have complete access to everything in the building, Peter,” or at least that’s what Tony said on the matter.) It was May and Peter hadn’t seen Tony in person since the new year started. Tony had intended on whisking Peter away to Europe or Hawaii for Peter’s spring break but a supervillain had had other plans.

“Friday, where’s Tony,” Peter asked once he got to the penthouse but found it empty.

“Mr. Stark is in his personal lab. He did not expect you back home for another two days. Would you like me to alert him that you are here and would like to see him?”

Peter considered for a minute before answering. “No, don’t tell him I’m here.”

Even though Peter couldn’t wait to see Tony, he couldn’t help but want to surprise him. He made his way to the lab and silently slipped into the room without Tony noticing. Tony was blasting AC/DC through the speaks while working on a suit upgrade. Peter stuck himself to the wall and crawled to the celling and got directly above Tony. He loved seeing Tony like this, completely absorbed in his work. Peter just watched for a few minutes before connecting a web to the celling and slowly lowering himself.

“That’s so cool,” he said loudly when he wasn’t too far away from Tony.

The genius, as expected, nearly jumped out of his own skin. He spun around once to see where Peter’s voice had come from before looking up. Peter definitely heard Tony mutter something about ‘stupid spider powers’ and Peter almost ‘giving me a damn heart attack’. He rolled his eyes when Peter just smiled down at him. “Get down from the celling. I told you if you pulled that stunt again I would weaponize the celling,” Tony said but he had a light smile playing at his lips.

“You said that the first time I did this. This is at least the fifth time and yet the celling remains unweaponized,” Peter said even as he let go of the wedding and then did a flip to land on his feet.

“You know if this whole MIT thing doesn’t work, you could always join the circus.” As soon as Peter was solidly on his feet, he was walking towards the older man but Tony stood his ground. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home early?”

“I finished my exams early. You keep calling this home, I haven’t moved in yet,” Peter said gently.

“The majority of your things that were not on campus seemed to find their way into the penthouse last summer and over the breaks, not that I’m complaining, but it seems like you’ve moved in,” Tony said stepping forward so that he was the one crowding into Peter’s personal space.

“Are you sure you want me to move in because if I do you’ll have to put up with my clothes on the floor, my bed head, my bizarre food cravings, and a thousand other weird things about me. I have also been told that I look like a star fish when I sleep so you might have to buy a bigger mattress. Also, a cat might just magically appear one day if I move in because I couldn’t have one at May’s or on campus.”

“If it means that you’ll officially move in I’ll buy a new bed big enough for twelve people and make our future cat its own suit if you wanted me to,” Tony said sincerely. It was that sincerity that caused Peter to lean forward and stand on the balls of his feet to kiss Tony.

Without missing a beat, Tony pulled Peter closer to him and walked him over to the nearest work table. Peter jumped up on the table while running his hands along Tony’s abs under his shirt. He wrapped his ankles around Tony and hooked his ankles together at the small of Tony’s back, effectively bringing them even closer together so that there was no room between them. Peter tangled his hands in Tony’s hair to pull him into a passionate kiss.

“We need to go to the bedroom,” Peter said breathlessly.

“Agreed.”

With Peter’s legs still wrapped around Tony’s waist and his hands tangled in his hair, Tony lifted Peter off of the table and made it to the elevator. Tony was able to get them to the bedroom after almost dropping Peter once. When they finally got to the bedroom, Tony dropped Peter on the bed. Tony stripped off his shirt and pants before turning his attention back to Peter. Tony got Peter naked in a record amount of time.

Tony settled himself between Peter’s spread thighs. He left open mouthed kisses along Peter’s chest and torso before coming to his stop at Peter’s hard dick. Peter could feel Tony’s hot breath ghosting over his dick and he braced himself for the eventual pleasure that would come when Tony started to blow him but it didn’t come. Tony’s breath simply moved away from Peter’s dick and he started to kiss Peter’s hips and around his dick without actually putting his mouth on where Peter wanted it the most.

Peter whined and tried to thrust his hips up but Tony had a firm grip on Peter’s hips. Peter could break Tony’s hold if he really wanted to but he didn’t want to. “Tony, come on. I haven’t seen you in months and now all you seen to want to do is tease me.”

“Patience is a virtue, young spider,” Tony said even as he gave Peter what he wanted. Tony paused after a while to ask something. “Peter, baby, will you reach in the top of the nightstand and get the lube for me?” Peter did and as soon as the lube was in Tony’s hand, he was going backdown on Peter.

Tony quickly and carefully opened Peter while continuing to blow him. Peter had his hands tangled in Tony’s hair. He was trying not to pull Tony’s hair too hard or push his head farther down. “Tony, I’m ready. Fuck me. Please.”

Tony pulled off of Peter’s cock and withdrew his fingers. He lifted himself up so that he was looking Peter in the eyes. He applied some lube to his cock and lined himself up with Peter’s stretched hole after placing Peter’s ankles on his shoulders. They had never used condoms together. Tony had been the first person Peter had been with and he told Tony that he trusted him. Even with the trust Tony had gone out and reconfirmed that he was clean and showed the results to Peter, for he own comfort. Tony slowly pushed and even with the prep Peter felt a slight burn. Tony waited until Peter nodded, a sign that Tony could start moving.

Even with Peter’s okay Tony started off slow and only sped up when Peter told him to. Tony was sucking bruises that wouldn’t last long on Peter’s chest and neck while Peter had one hand tangle in Tony’s hair. Peter was softly moaning Tony’s name as if it were a prayer along with some colorful curse words.

“Fuck, Tony, I’m close. Tony,” Peter moaned as a warning.

“Me too, baby,” Tony panted into Peter’s neck.

Tony reached down and started to stroke Peter’s dick in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Peter was cumming between them. It only took a few more stuttered thrusts before Tony came in Peter. They laid there together in the afterglow, trying to catch their breaths. When Tony caught his breath he got up from the bed so that he could get something to clean them off.

He gently cleaned Peter before joining him back in bed. Instantly, Peter wrapped his arms and legs around Tony before drifting off to sleep. Tony had once teased him that Peter was more koala than spider, which Peter stuck his tongue out at. In the morning they would take a shower (Tony would probably fuck Peter again) and they would spend the day in the lab together.

If Peter happened to show up with a stray kitten that he found a month after officially moving in, well, he had warned Tony.


End file.
